


Rooftop Tag

by Avanalae



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Jason Todd is Red Robin, M/M, Rooftop Sex, Tim Drake is Catlad, also known as Stray
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 05:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avanalae/pseuds/Avanalae
Summary: There's something thrilling about the chase, though they both know they've already been caught by the other.





	Rooftop Tag

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted November 2011.

Tim feels the smile on his face begin to ache. His heart is racing and his legs are burning.

But it only excites him more.

He never lets his quarry catch him. Not until he wants the game to end.

Except that sometimes he never wants it to end.

The feeling is thrilling, exciting, and it makes him happy in ways he never knew he’d be.

He sees a shadow flicker and he catches another gargoyle with his whip, flying onto a large, open rooftop. He lands graceful as a cat and bounds forward, flipping out of the way of his predator’s landing. He crouches on top of an air vent, looking down and smirking.

The uniform can’t seem to contain the bulging muscles and Tim’s mouth waters a bit. He looks at the huge thighs and sadly wishes for those green scaly panties, so that nothing could block his view of skin.

“Stray,” the voice is deep and wonderful.

“Red Robin,” he purrs. “Come to play?”

Jason’s smirk is wide, “Does the kitty feel up to playtime?”

It’s difficult to get Tim to blush nowadays, considering all of Selina’s training in the way of sexuality and such, but Jason has never had much of a problem reducing him to the little kitten he was so long ago. Even with the blush he feels burning his cheeks, he can still smile coyly and play along, “I dunno. There are just so many playmates I can choose from…” He shrugs and sighs sadly, “I may be all tired out.”

The cowl crinkles in that one way… Tim giggles. It means that Jason’s is scowling and Tim looks to his lips… Yup. There’s that frown.

_He’s so cute when he’s jealous._

“You’ve been playing around a lot recently?”

Tim purrs, “Hm. Maaaybe.” Then he has to run because Jason’s trying to catch him again. “You’re too slow, little bird!”

The chase resumes and Tim makes it across a few more buildings before a grapple shoots and wraps around his ankle. He yelps and flails lightly as he’s pulled down, falling towards a flat, vacant roof. But before he can orientate and send out his whip, he’s been caught. Jason holds him tightly in a princess-carry and lands roughly on the rooftop.

“Caught you,” Jason smirks.

Tim hums and wriggles a bit, but the hold is unrelenting. So he sighs and relaxes into Jason’s arms, “So you did.” He wraps his arms around the leather-clad neck. “What are you going to do about it?”

Jason’s suddenly sitting down and Tim is spread against him, legs on each side of the larger man’s hips. One hand holds the back of his neck and the other is petting his lower back. Tim purrs and melts into the touch.

The hand on the back of Tim’s neck moves a bit and pulls the leather cap back enough to reveal his ears. Jason leans forward and licks a stripe across the soft skin of his cheek before whispering hotly against Tim’ ear, “I’m going to play with my prize.”

The hand petting his lower back shifts down to squeeze his ass and Tim lets out a whimper. He tilts his head, exposing his neck to Jason’s wandering mouth and pushes up his goggles with one hand. He brings his hands down to pet Jason’s firm pecs as the man starts nipping at his collarbone.

He’s so very warm and Tim can’t help but ask himself what he did to deserve this man. This man who loves him, plays with him, and will chase him across rooftops. Tim nuzzles into Jason’s neck and quickly unzips his catsuit. Jason’s large, wonderful hands move and caress him while pushing the suit down and off.

Tim pulls his hands out of the restricting clothing and moves them to Jason’s face, to pet and feel the stubbled cheeks. Jason’s hands have moved to play with the edge of the zipper and the fabric that falls around his hips. This is the only time Stray regrets wearing a one-piece catsuit. It takes too long to get out of.

Jason bucks up and grinds their hips together, biting down hard on Tim’s neck at the same time to draw a loud and long moan from him. Tim claws at Jason’s cheeks for that, but pulls him up for a hard and heavy kiss.

The kiss seems to have only just begun when Jason pulls away, Tim follows it to try and start it again but Jason grins and puts a hand on his chest and looks down. Tim follows his line of vision and wow, when did Jay manage to get him out of the rest of his clothes?

Smiling, Tim pushes suddenly on Jason, surprising him just enough to get the large man to lie back on the roof. He wishes that he could remove Jay’s cowl, to see his beautiful blue-green eyes, but he knows not to risk it. So instead slides against Jason, moving with all the grace and seduction Selina had rebuilt him with.

He licks Jason’s mouth, teasing him with kisses he’s not going to give yet, and pets his chest through the suit. Gauntleted hands grab his smaller ones and Tim pulls each of the obstructions off slowly – with his teeth.

Jason chuckles darkly at the display and growls warningly, “Kitten…”

Tim hums, smiling, and rolls his hips. Jason gasps lightly and his hands grab his sides, running up and down them in smooth motions. Tim moves down a bit and with quick, practiced movements, he removes Jason’s belt and starts lowering the tights.

The tights are being difficult, but Tim knows they’re just being stubborn like the man who wears them. So he moves down a bit more and comes close to his hidden prize. He breathes heavily and nuzzles the bulge, yanking the tights, jock, and underwear in one go. Jason’s erection springs up and the tip hits Tim’s nose. He giggles and gives it a kitten lick, smiling at the groan that rumbles through Jason’s chest.

He pulls the clothes down a bit more before moving up again. This time he presses his body against Jason’s as his slides up, feeling the very large erection against him. He holds Jason’s face in his hands and licks his cheek, his nose, and then his mouth. He smiles and looks into the lenses of the cowl.

Then Jason’s hands are spreading him open, a finger rubbing his cleft gently. Tim initiates a kiss, purring into it as the finger presses against his entrance. It slips in and…

Jason shudders and moans, pulling away from the kiss, “ _Fuck_ , kitten.  _What-_ ” Tim hums and smiles, rolling his hips back onto the finger. He hadn’t felt like waiting tonight, so before he left the house he had prepared himself thoroughly. He’d only tensed up a bit from their play, so he was still nice and ready.

And Jason knew this.

A growl and suddenly two of Jason’s fingers are in him, testing and stretching, and drawing many little noises from Tim. A few moments of this and Jason nods in what seems to be acknowledgement or contentment or something…

The fingers pull out and he lets out a sad whimper at the loss. But Jason just smirks and pulls at him, situating Tim so he’s kneeling over Jason’s hips now.

Tim licks his lips and leans a bit to brace himself against Jason’s chest with one hand. The man’s own hands are on his hips, thumbs rubbing circles into thin flesh. He reaches with his other hand and takes hold of the sizable erection, sighing at the feel of it. Unable to resist, he pumps it a few times, enjoying the heat and the pulse.

The grip on his hips tightens and he laughs softly. But he obliges and positions the shaft so that the tip is brushing his entrance. He shudders, licks his lips, and slowly starts lowering himself onto it.

The initial penetration is always the best and the most painful. But it’s a familiar pain and Tim revels in it. The feeling of being filled- Of being filled by Jason is so wonderful. Tim only barely manages to stop himself from just slamming down onto Jason, but experience reminds him it will be better for everyone to be slow at first.

So he is, and it takes  _so long_  until Tim is resting on Jason’s hips; until Jason is fully inside of him.

But it’s wonderful and beautiful and Tim just can’t get enough.

Jason is clutching hard at his hips now, obviously struggling to control himself. Tim appreciates it so much and leans down to give Jason a peck on the lips. He pulls back and rests both hands on the broad chest beneath him, bracing himself with both arms. Then he drags himself up slowly and then back down.

He starts at a slow pace. But it’s really not long at all until he’s adjusted and ready for more. He spreads his legs a bit and sits up more, making the rhythm faster and harder.

And Jason is moaning and grunting underneath him, his noises quiet compared to Tim’s own whimpers and moans. The hands on his hips start helping Tim along,  _lifting_ him up and  _yanking_  him back down.

The movements become harsh and erratic, but the only thing on their minds is how it feels so  _good._

Tim feels his arms bend and he’s lying on them now, on Jason’s chest. Tim claws at Jason’s Red Robin outfit, crying and despairing for the lack of bare skin. He focuses on the feeling of Jason thrusting so  _hard_  and it feels  _perfect_  and Tim just can’t-

He mewls and bites Jason’s jaw in an attempt to muffle himself as he orgasms, tensing and shuddering as he reaches his high. The rumble in Jason’s chest grows deeper and louder as Jason’s thrust become impossibly harder and more erratic. Tim whines and purrs, petting and  _clenching_  and just trying to get-

Jason finally thrusts in once and stays there, shivering and holding Tim so tightly against himself. The smaller man sighs and licks his lover’s jaw encouragingly, rocking his hips to draw more out of him.

When it’s finally over, Tim relaxes completely against Jason, cuddling up as much as he can with the armor in the way. He feels Jason manage to pry his hands from his abused hips. One moves to pet his lower back and the other rests on his head, playing with his hair. Tim hums at the contact, just resting his hands on Jason’s firm chest.

A few minutes pass and Tim moves to fold his hands under his chin, “Mm. I wonder what Selina and Bruce are doing tonight.”

Jason chuckles and Tim can tell he’s rolling his eyes, “I dunno, kitten. You know better than I do what everyone does. Stalker.”

Tim chuckles, “I have no idea what you’re talking about. But if I had to guess…”

“You never ‘guess,’ kitten.”

“Shush. If I had to say anything, I would mention the fact that this rooftop tag game of ours wasn’t started by us.” Tim’s eyes go half-mast as he stares at Jason. “We’ve seen our mentors play that game  _far_  too often.”

Jason grunts and smirks, pulling Tim down on top of him again, “I’d say ‘just enough.’ They inspired us, after all. Have to give them credit.”

Tim rolls his eyes, smiling, “Whatever you say, Jaybird.”

“Mm. Okay. ‘Kiss me.’” Jason’s grin is snarky and just so cute that Tim has to laugh and then oblige.

Jason mumbles into the kiss, “Luv ya, Tim.”

Tim hums and mutters back, “Love you, too, Jason.”


End file.
